


with you im a beautiful mess

by CCs_World



Series: Taakitz Drabbles [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Music, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Taako doesn't sing.Kravitz knows this about him. He knows that Taako has told him, on multiple occasions, that he doesn't sing.But Kravitz knows better.Just because he doesn't sing doesn't mean he can't.





	with you im a beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm another tumblr thing! These boys love each other so much

Taako doesn't sing.

Kravitz knows this about him. He knows that Taako has told him, on multiple occasions, that he doesn't sing.

“No musical talent, my man,” he claims, before striding off to the kitchen.

But Kravitz knows better.

Just because he doesn't sing doesn't mean he can't.

Because he can.

Kravitz knows about the ditties hummed in the kitchen over a bubbling milk sauce. The tunes composed in the shower. The little half-slivers of lyrics and melodies he murmurs to himself in Fantasy Costco. The way he sings along to the fantasy radio, sweet and quiet, his voice high and trembling with an untrained vibrato.

Taako doesn't sing, not loud enough to hear. But Kravitz knows.

So one evening, Kravitz and Taako are together in the house they share with Barry and Lup, and Kravitz stands up and heads to the handmade baby grand piano, smiling at Taako as he sits on the bench and poises his fingers over the keys. “I think you'll know this one,” he says, and then proceeds to play the intro to what he knows to be one of Taako’s favorite songs.

Making eye contact, he begins to sing the first verse, watching Taako’s face intently as it shifts from surprised to overjoyed to contented, his posture relaxing as he moves gently with the tempo of the music, his lips just slightly mouthing the words. The smile on Kravitz’s face grows as he sweeps them into the second verse and Taako begins to hum along.

It's quiet, but it's there. And Kravitz’s heart thuds once in his chest.

Progressing the chords he moves them to the first chorus and his heart gives another pulse as Taako’s voice joins his, high and quavering, uncertain at first but gaining confidence as he makes eye contact and mirrors Kravitz’s smile.

On the third verse, Kravitz switches to harmony and Taako continues on the melody, their voices twining in a private duet. Kravitz’s heart pulses once, stutters, and then steadies to match the tempo of the song. Heat pulses through his veins as his body comes alive and together they launch into the chorus, Taako’s high tenor carrying them up, up, down, through the chords.

They reach the bridge, their bodies moving to the tempo, Kravitz full of an energy he thought was reserved for the living, as he takes the melody, Taako running with a soaring harmony that carries into the climactic chorus as a descant that leads them to the final chorus, where, as the piano halts,  their voices once more sing as one; quiet, intimate, they gaze at each other to the last note, where they are suddenly loathe to cut it off.

Gently, their voices taper off, and Kravitz is left with a heart beating with love and life, and he can't help it as he stands and sweeps Taako into an enthusiastic embrace, laughing. “That was incredible,” he cries, “your voice is so beautiful, my dove.”

Taako just stands there in his arms, his hands splayed on Kravitz’s chest, staring at him with something like awe. “Your--your heart,” he whispers. “You're  _ warm.” _

Kravitz smiles, and kisses him, and says, “Yes, my darling. I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at themindofcc.tumblr.com!


End file.
